Rosario Vampire: Summer of Dreams
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: It's the end of Tsukune's sophmore year and he and the crew are forced to enter a Yokai summer camp. TsukuneX any of the girls EXCEPT Moka, please review! I might reconsider the whole Moka thing, but no guarantees.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario+Vampire: Summer of Dreams

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, (just to be safe) Rosario+Vampire II, or anything related to it, but I am a big fan! Please read and review, also give pairing ideas (even though I already have two set in my mind, this beginning implies one but IS NOT definite)

* * *

It was an unusually sunny day at Yokai academy, and Tsukune Aono couldn't be any happier. It was three days before school ended for the year, and Tsukune hadn't seen any trouble since he'd last dealt with 'Fairy Tale'. Tsukune, being the class president (and only human at the school) had been pretty busy for the past few days and barely saw any of his friends. Tsukune had just walked out of his dorm when he heard someone running, moments later he was being suffocated by breasts that rivaled those of Kurumu Kurono, his good friend and the schools only known succubus.

"Good Morning Tsukune!" said the unknown figure, who moments later felt Tsukune grabbing at her chest, having a pretty good idea who it was. "Oh Tsukune stop, that tickles!" she laughed while backing away so Tsukune could breath.

"Phew." Tsukune said as he began to breath, he recognized the voice and saw that it was the person he thought it was. His crush, and the school's resident genius, Yukari Sendo stood before him.

"Sorry Yukari, I couldn't help myself, after all you are the most beatiful girl at school." Tsukune said, his heart racing. Although Yukari was younger than the other girls at the school, but one could never tell just by looking at her.

"Oh Thank you Tsukune!" the witch said blushing "Well we better hurry Gin said he needed us to cover the end of the year celebration." Yukari was about to run then she felt Tsukune grab her hand and say: "Wait."

"I'm sorry that I grabbed you, but there's something I've been meaning to say to you.."

Yukari couldn't believe it! was Tsukune going to say the words she'd been dreaming he'd say since he'd first saved her. "I love you" Tskune said.

"You do!" Yukari said, her eyes beaming. "Yes," he continued "and, I was wondering... would you go out with me?". "OH YES YES, OF COURSE!" Yukari squealed. As Yukari got near to Tsukune's face and was close to kissing him, an alarm went off and Tsukune woke from his dream.

_~Whoa, what was that all about~_ Tsukune thought. He knew Yukari looked nothing like that, she was nowhere near as developed as in his dream, and he also didn't feel that way about her, only Moka, but it still felt so real. Anyway brushed of the dream and prepared for that day. When he'd just finished getting set up he opened the door and saw Ms. Nekonome.

"Hi Ms. Nekonome, what brings you here?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, the headmaster needs to see you and the rest of the news paper club, please find everyone and tell them." said the teacher. An hour later near the terrace Tsukune had found Kokoa, Mizore, and Gin, the school's werewolf, upperclassman, and Tsukune's club president on the ground with multiple lumps.

"Hey Tsukune!" said Mizore cooly.

"Hi, what happened to Gin?" asked Tsukune, already knowing the answer."Gin tried to make a move on us, so I had to show him the strength of vampires." said Kokoa, somewhat haughtily.

"Oh, well that figures. Ms. Nekonome said the headmaster wanted us, do you know where the others are?" Tsukune asked them.

"Last I checked, my sister, Yukari, and were Kurumu in the club meeting room doing some preparations for the end of the year celebration." Kokoa said. Shortly after they left, dragging Gin's unconcious body with them. When they got to the room Moka and Yukari were typing and Kurumu had been stacking papers.

"Hey everyone." Tsukune said. "Tsukune!" all three of his friends yelled as they rushed to hug him. Tsukune's nose began to bleed and he blushed.

"H-Hey everybody, um the Headmaster wants to see us." Tsukune stammered. "But why? did we do something wrong?" Moka asked as she resisted the urge to suck her good friend and crush's blood.

"I don't care what happens as long as I'm with Tsukune!" Kurumu said, squeezing Tsukune harder after Moka and Yukari let him go.

"If your finished choking Tsukune, we need to go. Since the headmaster called us it must be important." Gin said. Minutes later the newspaper club was completely assembled outside the Headmaster's room.

Ruby then came in and said "Hello everyone, the Exorcist will see you now." and the group entered the room, seeing the Headmaster at his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you all for coming, I'm sure you all will be pleased to know that you have been accepted into Yokai summer camp, and that it'll be absolutely free." The Exorcist said.

"Cool, but why exactly? Gin said, being excited and wary at the same time.

"Well, I hoped you'd ask later, but I hear some stragglers from the Anti-thesis plan on attacking the school during the summer, where the camp will be held, and Kuyo and the enforcers won't be able to do it alone, and I'm willing to pay each of you handsomely should you agree." the holy man continued.

Instantly, Gin's mind whirled with the idea that he'd have enough cash to get at least a few hotties to go out with him, then he said "We're in!" to the shock of everyone but the headmaster.

"Excellent, please show up in the Gym four days from now at twelve p.m., you may all leave, except Tsukune." The exorcist finished, waving them all everyone left, the headmaster said "Once every twenty years, around summer time, humans who are at Yokai academy are affected by mysterious energies, and they can see the dreams of others...have you had such dreams?"

"Huh? W-why do you bring that up?" Tsukune asked, trying not to let the Exorcist know he was right.

"It's obvious, you were acting uneasy since you've entered, however I hypothesize that the combination between your holy lock, and Moka's blood will only let you see the dreams of those close to you." the headmaster explained suddenly. "Was it Moka?"

"No." Tsukune said, still worried about his dream.


	3. Brief alert

Hello everyone,

Before I begin the next chapter, I realize that my work has been bunched together. I didn't notice it until chaos nutter, Ranmyaku Arashi, and Ou-Rex pointed it out, so I apologize.

The truth is that I've been using my DSi to post these stories, so I had no Idea up till now, anyway I also wanted to point some things out for people who don't know about the Anime/manga

Yokai academy is a hidden school of monsters, Tsukune accidentally got enrolled and only his friends know he's human. He also gained Vampric powers and must wear the holy lock to supress them

descriptions:

the exorcist & headmaster are the same guy, part of his face never shows and he wears white and a cross necklace

Tsukune: Brown hair brown eyes, the heart throb of all his female companions.

Moka: green eyes and pink hair, she is Tsukune's love interest, she also accidentally gave tsukune his powers, she can awaken her powers if Tsukune removes her rosario (cross necklace), and she becomes other moka.

Kurumu: Blue hair, puple eyes, and rather busty (she has G cups?!?) she loves Tsukune very much, she is also Moka's main rival for Tsukune's affections.

Mizore: Purple hair, blue eyes, and a stalker! she, like kurumu, used to be an enemy, but now she is friendly, she and Kurumu are secretly being trained by Gin to beat the other Moka.

Gin: Brown haired and somewhat muscular, he's a playboy(?) and a huge pervert. He is some what jealous of Tsukune but is still his friend.

Yukari: Purple eyes and black hair, she also has a crush on Tsukune and has something of a friendship with Kokoa.

Kokoa: orange hair, ( I don't know what eye color), and Moka's younger sister. she is relatively strong and a little older than Yukari. She has a pet bat named Kou.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well whoever you were dreaming about is probably going to go after you, just to let you know." said the exorcist.

"Alright, thank you, is there anything else?" "Yeah, Mido Kusabi is leading the group, he's planning on targeting you first, based on our intel, also I hear that some of the staff and student aren't quite fond of the newspaper club, including Kuyo, be careful..." finished the exorcist. Tsukune then proceeded to leave and closed the headmaster' doors, he then saw Yukari she was the only person around and she looked at him nervously.

"Oh, hey Yukari, what are you doing here by yourself?" Tsukune asked, flashing back to his dream. "I was waiting for you so I could ask something." she said, blushing.

"R-really? W-What is it?" Tsukune asked feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Well I was wondering... would you go out with me this Saturday?" she finally blurted. All time stood still as Tsukune's thoughts clashed. 'Is this a coincidence?', 'she's just a kid', 'what about her feelings though', 'how would Moka feel?'.

After a full minute of thought Tsukune said "Yes", wondering if he made the right choice.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed "Umm... meet me near the bus stop at 6 p.m., don't be late!" she exclaimed as she dashed away laughing.

That night, Tsukune thought about his date the next day, the summer camp, and his friends. Gin would probably poke fun at him, and he didn't even want to think about how Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, and Mizore would react. The next day went on without any incidents, Tsukune didn't even see anyone until Mizore showed up an hour before the date.

"Hey Tsukune, want to go skip rocks?" she asked.

"Thanks, but I have plans already, maybe another day." Tsukune said as he walked off.

"Other plans hmmm?" the snowoman said, an idea forming in her head...

As Tsukune walked to the bus stop he saw the bus and heard a noise. He noted the scent of cigars, and he heard a male voice say "Long time no see, Mr. Aono ." Tsukune turned to see the bus driver. The bus driver was the first person at the school that Tsukune had ever met, he always wore a blue suit and hat and smoked cigars, also his eyes were covered by shadows, just like the headmaster's. Mysteriously he knew about almost everything that happened and warned Tsukune and Co. when something did.

" Hey Bus driver, what're you doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"Delivering you and your date to the human world, are you ready Ms. Sendo?"

"Yes." said a female voice

After that Yukari came out from behind the bus, except she was exactly like she was in Tsukune's dream, only this time she was wearing a pair of jeans and yellow shirt with the picture of a heart with the letters Y.A. on it with with her witch hat.

"W-wow Yukari, you look great!" Tsukune said his heart beating rapidly.

"Thanks, I've modified my growing drops so that it'd last until our date ends, just another perk of being a genius, anyway let's go!"

And with that the bus driver drove them to the human world, and he was the only person to notice that they were being tailed by two separate figures.


	5. Chapter 4

Five minutes later the two of them got off the bus near a fair.

"I'll be back at ten to pick you up, you two take care!" said the bus driver as he rode away.

"What do you want to do?" Tsukune asked.

"We could go on some rides." Yukari said pointing at a tilt-a-whirl.

And so for the next few hours Tsukune and Yukari rode rides, won prizes, and ate junk food. During this time Tsukune found that he was having a great time. After the fai clsed the went to a nearby picnic area and looked at the stars.

"Hey, Tsukune."

"Yes Yukari?"

"Thank you for going out with me, I had fun."

"Yeah, Me too."

they then began to look at one another and the next thing Tsukune knew, Yukari was leaning in to kiss him, and he found himself doing the same thing, and just as they were inches from each others lips, the growing drops wore off.

"Oh no, it wore off!!!" Yukari said, her eyes tearing up.

Her clothes were set to magically fit her body, but she was afraid that Tsukune would be embarassed to be seen with her. Tsukune leaned down to try and comfort her, but she ran away. Shortly after, Tsukune found her at a nearby park on a swingset, crying.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked

"Everything," she said between sobs "I know I'm younger than the others, but I know that I love you, and with everyone else around being the older, I knew that you'd only like me if I used the growing drops, 'cause when I asked you out you were hesitant."

"At the time I didn't know how I felt, but I said yes to the real you, not the other you, and that's the girl I like, just as much as Moka." Tsukune said truthfully.

Yukari, seeing that he was honest, wiped her eyes and said "Really?" Tsukune nodded, and then Yukari got up and hugged him. Then they turned around when they heard a voice say "Well well Aono, I had no idea you liked little girls, how does Moka feel about that?" The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a blonde, muscular monstrel by the name of Saizo Komiya. He was a member the Anti thesis, originally run by another student named Kaneshiro Hokuto, who was also a human with monster powers, now it was taken over by his underlings, out for revenge.


	6. Chapter 5

"Well Aono, looks like you and your little girlfriend are toast." Saizo said, beginning to change into a great, hulking mass of muscles.

"Yukari, stay back!" Tsukune commanded, trying to force out some vampire power as Yukari moved back. As Tsukune gained some power Saizo rushed him, coming forward with a right hook, Tsukune automatically dodged and delivered a swift punch to his opponent's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. As Saizo then tried to catch his breath, Tsukune grabbed his arm and spun him in the air before slamming him into the ground, which simultaneously broke some of Saizo's ribs, and caused a small fissure to appear on the ground.

Tsukune then looked at his foe, he was clearly knocked out, and Tsukune could sense no bloodlust from him.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Yukari asked cautiously.

"Yeah, lets go, Bus driver is probably waiting for us." The two of them couldn't even blink before Tsukune notice four long gashes across his chest.

"Heh, you let your guard down." said a new voice. Tsukune turned around to see a teenage figure wearing a white shirt with a emblem on it, brown shorts, slippers, and a jacket.

"Graffiti Demon!" Tsukune exclaimed. It was the name of the teenage monstrel before him, he had planted fake newspapers around the school and graffitied around them. Each newspaper had threats regarding the demise of the school, which framed the newspaper club until Tsukune defeated him. He could transform his feet into a pair of blades, which allowed him the ability to move at high speeds.

"Well...Saizo looks like crap, nice job Aono." Graffiti demon said casually.

"What...the hell are... you doing here?" Saizo spat out roughly. He was insulted that Mido sent someone to help him, even though he knew that he couldn't handle Tsukune he thought he could've taken the girl with him hostage.

"Saizo, it looks like you screwed this one over...now I have to save your sorry ass." Graffiti D. said glaring at Saizo as he lifted him up.

"Fine...I won't forget this Aono." Saizo said and with that they departed.


	7. Chapter 6

Tsukune and Yukari looked around wondering if it was a trick, as monstrels usually used any trick to win. On the other hand, Saizo was pretty messed up, and Graffiti Demon had lost to Tsukune before and he didn't seem any stronger. Minutes later the two of them began walking back to the bus stop after finding all the prizes they dropped, however Yukari stopped for a minute to stare at te clear and starry sky.

"Tsukune...I'm glad that we went on this date tonight... I really appreciate all that you did."

"It's no problem, we are friends after all." Tsukune said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Umm...about that, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now...?"

"Well to be honest.. I don't know." Tsukune said truthfully, he knew part of the reason he said yes was because of his dream, and if he had another one he didn't want to get caught in a love triangle (or other love polygon).

"I understand... just knowing that you like me is enough... for now!" Yukari said smirking.

"Well before we go, should we tell Mizore that we know she's watching us?"

"I guess so..."

"MIZORE, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Tsukune yelled, looking at a shaded area near them, and shortly after, the snowgirl walked out.

"How did you know I was here?"

"We knew ever since we saw multiple ice shuriken piercing a stuffed doll of me." Yukari said, feeling like Mizore made it too obvious...

"So what made you go out with Yukari anyway Tsukune? was it just a friendly outing?" Mizore whispered to Tsukune.

"Uhh..not really..." Tsukune trailed of, not wanting to reveal his secret.

"Well maybe you could date me sometime... you don't mind do you Yukari?" Mizore said, hugging Tsukune closely.

"Nah.. If he's fine with it then all's good, I wouldn't want you to have any excuses for when the two of us get married!" Yukari bragged sticking out her tongue while also hugging her hero.

Tsukune, feeling the air leave his body gasped out "we should go, otherwise Bus driver will leave us!"

And with that all of them quickly ran to the bus and then arrived at the school. Yukari had to leave to her room so she could start on modifying her growing drops, but before she left she planted a kiss on Tsukune's cheek. Mizore streatched and pretended not to notice.

"Alright our date will be on Sunday, that is if your fine with it."

"Don't worry I'll be ready, so where do we meet?"

"My room, 2 p.m. then we'll go from there..." she said as she licked her lolipop slowly.

"O-okay well g-g'night!" Tsukune said as he got a nervous feeling and left for his room.

That night he began to have another dream...


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Rosario + Vampire: Summer of dreams

I'MMMMM BBBBAAAACCCCKKKK, and I own nothing!

* * *

Tsukune woke up that morning feeling refreshed and calm, he quickly washed up and got dressed for a new day. During all of this he smelled food cooking, probably from in the kitchen, he went there and saw his wife Mizore at a nearby stove.

"Mornin' Mizore, you look great." Tsukune said as he approached Mizore and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww Tsukune you softie, you forgot to say hi to somebody else though!" The Yuki-onna said pointing to her abdominal region. "Oh, sorry kiddo." Tsukune said as he touched the womb where his unborn child was. It had been ten years since Tsukune and Mizore had graduated from Yokai academy, and seven since they had gotten married.

After school ended the group had mostly gone its separate ways, It was only by chance that the pair had both gotten jobs somewhere in the Osaka area, it was during this time that the duo had began going out in earnest before getting married and eventually moved back to the snow country. At the wedding they had found out what the others were up to since graduation, Kurumu had opened a sucessful chain of hotels, Ruby and Gin had married and started an international newspaper, Kokoa traveled the world learning martial arts and fighting strong monsters (and a few strong humans), and Yukari got a job teaching at Yokai academy where she and Nekonome often recruited students for the newspaper club while Moka became the headmistress, but nobody had heard from the Exorcist or Bus driver. Thinking back on those times Tsukune thought about how fortunate they were that neither one of them had seemed to age despite the past years since they met at Yokai academy. When they first heard they were going to have a child they were both elated and worried, Tsukune still had Moka's blood running through his veins and the doctor said the child might develop vampire traits. At first this bothered them but they knew either way the child was theirs and that was that, as a matter of fact the child was past due.

"Hey Tsukune, my mom's coming to visit later to check on us."

"Man, she worries too much! It's nice though...Mizore, are you okay?" Tsukune said, his purple haired wife didn't look well she had stopped cooking and sat down.

"D-don't worry, I'm fi-" Mizore couldn't finish the statement because her water broke, she then began to scream. The events shgocked Tsukune back to consciousness. He sat in his bed, breathing heavily and making sure it was all a dream.

~Damn, not this again!~ Tsukune thought, it was becoming more and more obvious to the sole human of yokai academy that all of his friends (who were girls) were starting to get more serious, as the dreams linked to the emotions of those close to him. Later that day he decided to go visit the Headmaster to see if he could cure him of his bothersome dreams, but after he reached the office, one witch by the name of Ruby got in his way, she had a huge stack of papers in her hands and some of them fell over, making a dramatic echo in the grim, cathedral like room.

"Ah, good morning Tsukune, what brings you down this way?"

"I need to talk to the headmaster about something, is he in?" Tsukune responded. Ruby then looked downcast and flustered as she responded.

"No, he went off with Bus Driver on some 'Business' earlier today, and now I have to do all his paperwork and give some new students a tour for when the break's over." Being the nice guy he was, Tsukune decided to try and help his masochist friend out, despite being disheartened over the clergyman's absence, not to mention the mysterious bus driver.

"Well, do you want any help Ruby, I have some free time?"

"Oh thank you Tsukune, um lemmesee...Oh can you show the new students around? There are only two of them right now, but others are supposed come over the course of the summer, their at the main entrance."

"Alright, see you later then." the teen said. When Tsukune finally made it to his destination he saw two guy's about his age talking. One had blue eyes and was chewing gum. He was wearing a white and blue hoody with a matching undershirt and cerulean cargo pants, his face was unexpressive. The other boy was slightly shorter with purple eyes and he had a familiarly mischevous smile and metal staff with a beryl of some sort in it, he was wearing a plain black robe. As Tsukune walked he saw the two of them staring at him and whisper to each other but, he dissmissed this. One thing that he did notice though was that they both had brown hair like his, the styles were slightly different.

"Hi, you must be the new students, I'm Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you!" After a minute of awkward silence the robed boy spoke up.

" My name is Kisai...Hikari, and this is Hisame, nice to meet you too!" The boy's voice sounded like a masculine version of somebody elses, but Tsukune couldn't place it.

"So are you two ready to see the school?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Kisai said, and so the trio left.

* * *

End of chapter

Next chap will have more on these new kids plus Mizore's date with Tsukune. I apologize for the long wait!


	9. Chapter 8

**Rosario + Vampire**

**Summer of Dreams**

**I own nothing**

* * *

As Tsukune took the kids around, they visited numerous places around the school. The lunch area, some of the club areas (only the ones that didn't bear grudges against Tsukune and his friends), the commons, and some of the dorms.

Tsukune noticed that the two new students were only half listening to him. Whenever he looked back at them, they were either looking at all the nearby girls, or talking to one another as quietly as possible.

_'I really hope that these guys don't turn out to be like Gin...The school already has too many perverts.'_ Tsukune thought.

Soon enough Tsukune had taken them everywhere except the Newspaper club room.

"So this is the last place left, the Newspaper Clubroom.." Kisai muttered.

"Yes, there's alot of great people here too. Almost all of the members are girls, aside from myself and the club editor, Ginei Morioka." The school's lone human opened the door to invite the two future students in, but the two of them looked hesitant. "Hisame? Kisai? Are you two coming?"

Hisame shook his head no. "Sorry Tsukune, but I think our tour time is up. Thanks for everthing though." He said, walking off.

"See ya around!" Kisai added before following Hisame.

Tsukune sighed, _'At least I have some time to work.'_ Tsukune thought

He went into the room only to be greeted by Kurumu's boobs.

"Hi Tsukune!" She said, hugging his head tightly. Of course, Tsukune couldn't breath due to the succubus' bountiful cleavage.

It was a wonder that all the blood from his nose didn't stain her yellow vest.

It wasn't too long before Tsukune was saved from any fanboy's dream by Mizore, who froze Kurumu solid.

"Hey Tsukune. I see Torpedo boobs is up to her usual antics."

"Y-yeah..." Tsukune said, wiping his nose. "But did you have to freeze her?"

"Why? Did you enjoy her suffocation routine?" Mizore asked before touching his chest. "Because with me, you can get all that joy without dying..."

"Th-thanks for the offer, b-but no." Tsukune said, backing away nervously. "A-anyway I better get to work on the paper."

"All right, but just remember our date tonight." She said, before walking away. As the Yuki-onna left, Kurumu was freed from her icy prison.

"Phew! Stalker girl's gonna pay for that!" The blue haired girl cried, leaving after her target.

_====Hours later====_

Tsukune was back at his dorm and was making sure he was prepared for tonight. He had plenty of money that he saved, and he looked good as far as he could tell.

_'Now all I have to do is get Mizore and make sure nothing to bad happens.' _Tsukune thought, before he began to think of another girl_ 'Still..I wish that it was Moka I was taking out...'_

Tsukune then went from his dorm room and travelled to Mizore's room. When the door opened Mizore was revealed, and she was wearing a blue silk dress, white gloves, and apparently high heels.

For a minute Tsukune forgot about Moka, due to Mizore's beauty.

"Shall we get going Tsukune?" Mizore asked, being as elegant as she could with a lolipop in her mouth. She held out a gloved hand.

"S-sure..." Tsukune muttered, he took her hand and they walked away.


End file.
